Fatal mistake
by coffincoffee1
Summary: When England mistakes Canada for America while trying to cast a curse on him the mistake might prove to be fatal when everything goes horribly wrong. Now trapped in a house full of sadistic copies, how many people will make it out alive? 2P!characters. rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Let's look at England's first attempt at trying to get revenge on America. He tried to summon the devil but Russia ended up getting in the way. Or was it just a coincidence? Perhaps it was his own mistake, but he didn't like to think about that. Then the second time around Russia just had to come along and ruin everything! That damn Busby's chair was supposed to kill who ever sat on it in a quick and painful way and then comes along Russia, who not only breaks the chair once, but twice! For a third time around England desperately hoped that the Russian wouldn't come and ruin everything again. After all, it would only be second nature by now to assume that he would come along… right?

* * *

England was ready for the evening. He had prepped everything for the arrival of America. It was Halloween night and England took America's enthusiasm for holidays in stride. What better excuse to invite him over to an abandoned mansion on the outskirts of London at a rather late time of night than this? However, what he didn't count on was a large miscommunication and just plain stupidity from America's part, and a rather fatal mistake he overlooked while trying to perform his curse on America. He had grabbed the wrong person.

You see, earlier that day England had called America over to come to and abandoned mansion, as mentioned and he said he would be there. What he wasn't expecting was America mistaking it for a Halloween party invitation. In the process he let EVERYONE know that there was a supposed celebration at this house. So when a rather large group of nations showed up he was dumbfounded by the extant of stupidity that America managed to achieve that night, but then again, what did he expect?

Allowing them to all come in, because he thought it was just plain rude to refuse them and he didn't have much time to complete his curse, he was going to make sure America got what was coming to him. Every nation had brought food and drinks and thanks to china everything was set out. Music was blaring from loud speakers, curtsey of America, claiming that England probably had "sucky music" and every one was either eating, talking, dancing, or just sitting back agents a wall watching everyone have fun.

England searched his way through the crowed to find America and soon he saw a rather familiar face by the punch bowl.

"AH! America, I'm glad I found you! You see, I have something rather important to show you, so if you would come with me…" He took the nation by the arm and started dragging him down the hall that went away from the front room, eager to get this done as quickly as possible.

"Um… e-excuse me, but I think you may have the wrong-"

"Honestly America, what ever you have to say can it wait!? It is very vital that you come with me this instant!" England continued on, not even sparring a glance back at the distressed nation that he was dragging along behind him.

"W-Well, you see Britain, I-I'm not-"

"AHA! Here we are." England opened a door that had stairs going down to a basement. He dragged who he thought was America down the stairs and into a dimly candle-lit area. "If you would just stand right there, I'll get what I need." He pointed to an area and despite being mistaken by someone else, the other nation walked to the area mentioned.

Canada was used to being mistaken for America, so this was nothing new for him. 'Maybe if I just play along I can get out of this faster…' He thought. He had left Komujiro with Cuba because he didn't want him stuffing his face like he usually did at any party he was invited to, or more like he just decided to come to.

After rifling through some stuff and placing some things on the ground England began chanting. Canada shifted a little but stayed where he was and heard a small whispering in what sounded like another language… maybe Latin?

"C-can I ask what I'm d-doing here?" Canada wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly having an ominous feeling about this. His question went unanswered as England continued to chant. His words became sharper and louder as he went on and soon Canada found himself inside if a glowing circle with intricate designs and letters. It began and a soft white color but progressed to a deep blue around him. He began panicking as he tried to run out of the circle, but found he could only take a step farther before every muscle in his body was paralyzed.

Then all of the sudden the glowing turned into a sharp purple color that soon progressed to a deep red. England stopped chanting and looked about in horrified confusion. Canada found he could move again, but something was still weighing him down. As he tried moving out of the circle England looked at him, closer this time.

Realizing he had made a mistake, he yelled over the thick air. "Who the bloody hell are you!?"

Yelling, though it only came out in a normal talking voice for most people, Canada at last finished his trek out of the circle and all of the glowing was dispelled in a wispy smoke.

"I-I'm Canada!"

* * *

Yay! First fan fiction! If any one spots any mistake on this please tell me because i am horrible at catching those. Reviews are much appreciated and bring motivation for me! Right now I'm thinking about centering this story on 2P!England and/or 2P!Canada, but the characters will have plenty of scenes of there own. any suggestions are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

This wasn't possible. He looked exactly like America! As England took a closer looked he noticed the slight difference in the hair and color of the boys eyes. He had grabbed the wrong person.

"Damn it all! I thought I finally had him! That tosser is going to pay for humiliating me!" England looked over at the recently forgotten Canada and looked around the room. Everything seems fine… 'Hopefully the spell just put out when he stepped out of the circle,' England thought to himself.

"Well…lets not waist our time here. Forget you ever saw anything and lets head up stairs." As the nations climbed up to the party both of them couldn't help but feel something had gone terribly wrong…

From the shadows emerged a person. He smiled deviously and looked around to make sure the room was clear. All he had to do was summon the others and hide the book that England had so carelessly left behind.

"Well… This is going to be fun." If you were outside of the door you would have heard soft giggles erupting from the basement down below…

The rest of the night seemed to go well. At some point during the party a drunk Spain brought a sober Ramono to the dance floor who ended up punching him in the face for trying to make him dance a drunken version of the tango. France was being…France and the nations like Canada and Japan ended up just backing up agents the wall or hanging out by the food table. The only down turn was that at the beginning of the night three fourths of the alcohol there had been destroyed by Italy running around In a paniked rampage because he saw a large spider so hardly anyone was drunk with the exception of Spain, France and Prussia. Germany wasn't happy that he couldn't get hardly any beer and England was a bit more on edge than usual because the drinks could have helped him get through the night without thinking about the incident in the basement.

When everyone was ready to go home was when everything went wrong. The first to try and step out of the house was Japan who was surprised to find that as soon as he opened the front door he stepped into the room he was just in, except mirrored! There were also minor differences like how the original lights worked and it seemed as if someone had just recently moved in. everything was fully restored and the front room had a huge carpet that covered the entire floor. Stairs branched up towards a balcony that led to other countless rooms. When Japan looked up he saw a sight and began doubting weather or not he was dreaming or had something slipped into his drink. Standing there was himself. The only difference was that he had red eyes and wore a black uniform. As soon as the clone caught sight of him he smiled and put a finger to his lips as if telling him to keep a secret. He then slipped through one of the doors laving Japan to stare up in bewilderment. He quickly turned back and hastily closed the door.

England fallowed after and when he saw Japan standing by the door with wide eyes he began getting concerned for his friend.

"Japan? What is it? You seem a bit shaken up."

Japan could only shake his head and point to the door. England quirked and eyebrow and opened the door. When he saw the sight all he could do was gape. How could this have happened?

"W-What the hell? Is this some sort of fucking sick prank?!"

England turned around to find a fuming Ramono who was pointing at the other room. He soon attracted the other nations attention and soon there was a crowed around the door. America stepped into the room wide eyed.

"This. Is. Awesome!" He then started jumping around, picking things up, breaking a couple of poor vases that were probably really expensive and climbing all the way up to the balcony.

"Alright everyone! Listen up! I now declare this house the fort of heroes! No, no wait… how about the kickass cave! Wait this is house…. AH, HELL! WHO CARES?!" He than franticly went on a rambling rampage about the layout of his rules and other crap like that.

England still gaping thought about the incident in the basement. He immediately ran to the room as fast as he could. As he climbed down the stairs he took two at a time. However, when he managed to get down to the bottom someone was already there scrubbing the floors with a rag. The person looked up at him, his face hidden in the shadows.

A cheery voice called out in the darkness "Why, hello there!"

England shuddered. That voice sounded eerily familiar… "What a mess you've made! Don't worry love, I cleaned it up for you so you don't have to worry your little head!"

The person came out from the shadows putting the rag in a bucket that was behind him and extended a hand. "My name is Arthur! May I ask yours?" England just stared at...well, him! After a few seconds His other self nodded. "Not the cheery type I see! Well that's quite all right lad! Say, how about we go and cover the pleasantries over some tea?"


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry for not having this out sooner! School sucks. e_e okay then, I'll try to update more often if I can. Note: The 2p!nations will have the nations name.( i.e- England= normal nation Arthur= 2p!nation.) Just thought i would make that clear so poeple aren't like "What the hell?"

* * *

England tried to speak but all that would come out was a small squeak. He then lost it entirely. "What in the bloody hell is this?! I swear to god if this is one of Alfred's stupid Halloween pranks I'm going to beat that wanker to a bloody pulp until he has the inability to scarf down one of those heart-attacks-on-a-bun he calls food for the next month!"

Arthur just stood there listening to England's rant with a wide smile on his face. "You seem very frustrated! For a piece of mind I'm just going to tell you that this is no Halloween prank. I am fully real!" England, noticing Arthur just now, looks back at him and pales. Arthur has just pulled out a knife from his pack pocket and had it at his throat. His smile now seemed sinister and mocking while his eyes narrowed having an insane gleam dancing behind them. It was so sudden how he had changed in second that England was speechless; unable to process it until Arthur spoke.

"Well I have said my name, now what is yours?"

England hesitated for a minute until he felt the tip of the blade dig deeper, drawing a thin stream if blood that ran down his neck. "E-England."

Arthur's smile widened considerably to the point wear it looked as if he smiled any wider he would rip his face in half! "All right England, I will explain it short and simple. Right know you just screwed up your own spell and have created copies of every single nation that was in this house. Now listen very carefully! I have hidden your spell book and your curse has been set to last seven days. Are you fallowing me?"

England couldn't nod so he settled for a grunt as a response. Arthur seemed satisfied with this and continued. " So I want to play a little game. If you can find the book before the seven days are up I will let you and all of your little 'friends' go. Another way you can get out of this is that at least one person has to survive these seven days, but I highly doubt you could last four." He gave a little giggle, amused at his own statement. "If you don't comply to these terms I'll kill you right here and now and let the rest of the nations figure it out for themselves. So what do you say?"

One thing hit England. "What do you mean by 'survive'?"

Arthur looked puzzled for a minute before answering. "Oh, I seem to forgot to mention that these 'copies' you accidentally created will be hunting you down the entire time. Some like Ivan and Alfred are especially cruel! I would watch out for them if I were you…"

England didn't really have much choice in the matter. He most certainly didn't want to die and if he were dead who would relay these terms to the other nations? He had a feeling that this explanation from Arthur was a one-time deal. "Fine. I'll play your sick game."

Arthur nodded and pulled the knife away with his morbid smile still plastered on his face. "Good, I was hoping you would say that." He looked thoughtful for a moment and then turned his attention back to England. "Well, you should get going!" He moved his hand in a shooing motion, his nonchalant smile now clouding what was there a moment before. As England turned to leave, terrified to stay any longer he heard Arthur's voice ring up the stairs. "Oh, and I think I should warn you about the house, it has a tendency to play tricks on you…"

England bolted his way up the stairs determined to warn the other nations before anything happened. He reached the front doors and swung them open to find all of the nations gathered in a group marveling at the mirrored house. England used his loudest voice he could muster and stood on top of a table that was near by.

"EVERYONE LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW!"

Many of the nations turned to him, a surprised look on their faces. America came up beside England and laughed at him. "Dude, calm down! This is like so awesome! How did someone manage to-"

"NO! I will not calm down. Right now all of our lives are at stake and I'm trying to tell all of you so you won't get killed! Now shut up America before I gag you with a tablecloth and tie you to a chair!"

America looked a little taken aback and crossed his arms with a pout on his face. "Oh, it can't be that bad!"

England was in full rage right now. He jumped from the table right in front of America. "Did you not hear what I just said?! Right now there are sadistic copies trying to kill us and we need to find my spell book!"

Japan looked alarmed for a second and shifted. Going towards England he raised his hand and began speaking. "I have seen a copy of what he was talking about, it was of me up on the balcony. If what England says is true then you should all listen to him."

Everyone was shocked that Japan had said anything at all. Usually he refrained from speaking unless there was a major issue. Obviously this was a major issue, so everyone suddenly stopped to pay attention to England. Said nation nodded. "Thank you Japan."

He turned to everyone with a determined look on his face. "Alright, now that everyone is listening I can explain better." He proceeded to tell everyone about what happened in the basement before this started. America looked shocked and began yelling at him for trying to put a curse on him but a firm glare shut his mouth. After explaining everything he turned to all of the nations. "All right, does anyone have any ideas that could help us find the book?"

Germany immediately came up and England was more than willing to listen. "I believe we should all slit up into groups of two to three and fan out. We will be able to cover more ground and of we encounter these copies then we will have someone to help fight them should they become hostile."

"Alright then. Groups shall be as fallowed. Japan and America will come with me. Germany, Prussia and Italy will be together. Spain and South Italy will be a group and then there will be China, Russia, and France. Does anyone one have any complaints?"

China went to go raise his hand but Russia was by him in an instant and he instantly put his hand down and tried shifting away from him.

England looked around. "Now get in your groups and we ill discuss which group is going were." As everyone went to go stand with their groups he noticed someone was missing. "Wait… where is France?"

* * *

DUN!DUN!DUN! Drama bomb~! Okay then. untill next time. i plan on posting in the next three days are so. sorry if it's longer! Also i realized that these last two chapters were a bit short so i will make them longer. Still working on story ideas so bear with me!


	4. Chapter 4

France laughed to himself. As soon as England had started talking he became bored with the entire thing. 'No doubt that he was overreacting and about something,' he thought to himself. France had started exploring the now fully restored house, however, something was on his mind. He had heard something about sadistic copies. This troubled him for a moment but he soon brushed it off. After a few minutes of looking around and observing paintings and other decor lining the house his nose picked up on a sweet smell.

France wondered out loud,"Is somebody baking a cake?" He then walked towards the scent and soon found himself in a kitchen. As he walked through the doorway the oven gave a load 'BEEP' and soon he heard footsteps running to get whatever was inside. When the person was in the kitchen it was all France could do not to hit himself over the side of the head with a nearby pan that was hanging on the wall.

"England?" There was the said nation pulling a pan out of the oven. Or at least he thought it was England... France stopped short, realizing something. England had pulled out some concoction from the oven and not only smelled good, but upon closer inspection, looked edible too! France was quite taken aback and a flutter of panic went through him. "W-Who are you!?"

England looked over with bright cotton candy blue eyes and a smile plastered to his face. His eyes widened a bit. "Oh! Forgive me, i didn't see you there!" He set the pan he was holding on the oven and proceeded to take off his oven mitts. "You may call me Arthur." He extended his hand, the smile on his face not wavering in the slightest. "And who might you be?"

France looked at it, baffled, and shook it hesitantly. "France..."

Arthur pulled away. "Well then France, how about some tea while we wait for the cupcakes to cool?" Without waiting for an answer he started pulling tea cup and saucers out from the cupboards. In no time he had made a full pot of tea that was set in the middle of the table. He began pouring France a cup. "Would you care for cream or sugar? I know i always like a little sugar to sweeten my tea up! I always think sweet things are the way to go when conversing with guests, helps lighten up the mood!"

France shook his head. "Um, N-No thank you."

England "tsked" and shook his head. "Shame."

He then continued talking about the wonders of tea and sweets while he put quite an extensive amount of sugar in his tea. You could say he put tea in his sugar by the time he was done then the other way around. Soon France had too many questions in his head to ignore. "Excuse me but, who are you?"

Arthur looked up with that wide smile on his face once again. "Weren't you listening? It's Arthur!" He motioned France to have a seat. He complied and shook his head.

"No, what meant to say is _who_ are you? I mean... are you a copy?" France started recalling what England had said and started to panic again, this time for a different reason. Arthur didn't seem sadistic but just take a look at Russia...

"Oh! That! yes I am what you would call a 'copy'." He made quotations in the air to pronounce his point. "Quite a distasteful term but what happens, happens. Anyway, besides that I would be what you could describe as the _opposite_ of England if you can make sense of that. Other than that I believe I could be considered perfectly normal!" They both stayed quite for a while. during this time he had taken the chance to study Arthur. He noted that there was indeed some differences between him and England when he looked closer. For one; he had platinum blond hair that seem to have a powder pink hue to it with bright cotton candy blue eyes compared to what France thought was a dull dirty blond with drab green eyes. He also noted that Arthur had quite a bit of pink in his attire as well with and outfit that consisted of a pewter pink sweater vest and a soft blue blouse with mildly tan slacks. The last few things that France noticed was Arthur's paper white skin and long, slender, elegant fingers that even rivaled Austria's piano hands. With his smile that seemed far too wide for his face and his strait as a board posture, Arthur reminded France of a China doll or a manikin of some sorts.

A cough brought France back to his senses. He looked up to Arthur who's eyes were slightly slanted, his smile had faltered, but only slightly. He took a dainty sip of tea from his cup and spoke in a voice full of venom and malice that completely countered his appearance. "You know lad, it's very rude to stare..." France locked eyes with Arthur and a slight rigid shiver went down his spine. A few moments of intense silence fallowed afterward as a drop of sweat broke from France's forehead.

Arthur suddenly perked up, his usual wide grin set on his face and put his tea down. "Well I believe that the cupcakes have had more then enough time to cool down!" He rose from his seat and walked towards the oven with a small springy bounce to his steps.

France was confused. _'did that really just happen?_' It had been so quick and sudden that France began to doubt weather or not it did. Was it just a trick of his own head? France looked over at Arthur and saw him smiling while icing the cupcakes with neon pink and blue frosting. "Would you care to join me France?" Arthur cooed. France put on a hesitant smile and decided to join him. "S-Sure!"

Within a few minutes the two where both conversing over simple things and laughing at mild jokes, the entire instant of Arthur's mood change completely dispelled from France's mind. "You know Arthur... England says this is a bad thing, about our copies."

Arthur stopped short of icing a cupcake. "Oh really? Exactly what did he say?" He glanced at France who shrugged while still busy icing one of his small pastries, completely oblivious to the dangerous tone in his voice. "Oh nothing much. Honestly, I didn't even really stay long enough to hear what he was babbling about!"

Arthur nodded and lightened up again. "I see." He grabbed the tray of the now fully iced cupcakes and put them on the table. France noticed that a few of them were un-iced. France asked curiously, "Why did you not ice those?" Arthur sat down at the table and poured himself another cup of tea and then reached for a cupcake. "Oh, those are for Matthew. He prefers his syrup over frosting." France dismissed it from his mind. "Well if these copies are a bad thing then I can't wait to see all of the others! Maybe America isn't as annoying! And Canada... maybe he is more noticed. Just maybe..." As if summoned the nation poked his head through the door and called out to Arthur. "May I have some of my syrup please?"

Arthur looked over at him. "Of course Matthew!" He bounded to the fridge and brought out a glass jar full of a deep red, sticky liquid. He put it on the table and proceeded back to his seat. France took his chance and asked Matthew. "So, are you more noticed then your counter part? By the way, I am France." He said giving a small wave. Matthew looked at him with a small smile. "Yes, I certainly am." He took a spoon to the opened Jar and poured a generous amount of the syrup on a cupcake. France, Just noticing the color, gaped at it, mortified. "W-What is that?" He asked in a small voice.

"It's just my cherry syrup." He then proceeded in taking a bite of it. France nodded. "Alright then, just wondering." Matthew's eyes suddenly grew bright as he quickly swallowed his food and wiped his face of crumbs. He was nearly bouncing out of his chair with child-like excitment ringing through his voice. "Arthur! Do you think you could teach France how to make your special recipe?"

England looked at France, nearly matching Matthew's enthusiasm. "I think that's a splendid idea! How about it?"

France smiled and nodded. "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea! If you would just write the recipe down i could-"

"Nonesence! I'm fully willing to give you a hands on demistration. It's really no trouble at all, and it's very fast and easy to make! I prabably needed to make more for Matthew anyway, he goes through his syrup like I do sugar!" Arthur pulled a few ingredients from the covereds and put a half a cup of sugar in a medium bowl. "Now all you have to do is add three to four table spoons of sugar, some cherry extract, and about a third of a cup of Honey. Molasses if you don't want such a sweet flavor." Arthur stirred the ingreditants up and popped it in the microwave. France was confused. "Is there another ingrediant, because that just doesn't add up. It's sopossed to be red right?" France thought Arthur might have forgoten some other thing like red food dye or something like that.

Arthur nodded. "I just have to make sure the sugar melts." France nodded and went to reached for a syrup covered cupcake with a nod of approval from Matthew. "So what is the last ingredient anyway?" He took a bite of the cupcake and after a few seconds felt sick. He dropped the pastry and rushed towards the sink, spewing his guts out. Arthur took the bowl out of the microwave ignoring France completely. "Matthew, love, would you please get a measuring cup form the covered?"

Matthew nodded enthusiastically and did what he was asked. Arthur looked over his shoulder just now acknowledging France. "My, my. What's made you so ill France?" Said nation whipped around with fear in his eyes. "The final ingredient..." Arthur withdrew a cleaver in the drawer beside him and finished France's sentence. "Is blood."

France tried running towards the door, but was to slow. Arthur was right in front of him and slashed his arm with the sharp weapon. France recoiled with a yelp, holding his injured arm with his other hand. "You sick son of b-"

Arthur waved the cleaver trying to strike France again who dodged his attacks. "Now, now France! It's very ungentlemanly to use fowl language." Well France thought it was very ungentlemanly to try and hack up your guest who you had just iced cupcake with a minute ago... Arthur's smile seemed mockingly wide and his eyes held hopes of murder in them. "If you would just sit still I could possibly get blood without killing you!" He advanced further. Time seemed to slow down as France swore he saw Arthur's eyes go red with blood lust. He grabbed a kitchen knife from the counter and held it out in front of him. Arthur chuckled at him. The laugh that would have seemed carefree and light just a minute ago now rang in France's ears, mocking him.

Without warning the kitchen knife was roughly knocked from France's grasp as he was pinned to the floor. All of the air was dispelled from his lungs and he tried to find out who his attacker might be in vain. Then it hit him. Matthew! He had forgotten all about him! He had no time to regret his blunder before Arthur's face was in front of his. "Did I not tell you? If you would have just stayed still this would have been much easierz!" France had no time to reply as a sharp, earth shattering crack was heard in his ears. He screamed in agony as pain racked his entire body, flaring from his arm. Arthur had tried to chop his hand off.

Arthur looked at it with a lame expression. "Dammit, guess I didn't bring it down hard enough..." He regarded France's wrist that was noW pouring blood. A grin broke out on his face once more. "Let's try that again now, shall we!?" With another hard swing and a blood curdling scream France's hand was severed from his body.

Arthur sneered at him in a look of disdain. "Honestly, do you have to be so loud?" Matthew handed him the measuring cup and he filled it up as much as he could with France's blood. "There we go Matthew, more than enough."

France hadn't even noticed Matthew had gotten off of him. His whole body had become numb and his lungs only allowed shallow short breaths to enter his body. Arthur smiled at him again. "Maybe i should show your friends some of my other recipes, hmm?" He let out a short little giggle and was covered in France's blood. He turned to Matthew who had already prepped the rest of his "cherry syrup." He put a finger in the scolding hot liquid and licked it off with a smile. "Satisfied?" Matthew only nodded before he turned his attention back to the sticky syrup that was in the bowl. France did everything in his power to stay awake, but soon his world went black. He didn't mind at that moment, but what was in store for the others?

* * *

As soon as Arthur realized that France had gone limp he looked over at his dead body with a childish pout. He turned to Matthew who was lovingly licking more of his syrup off his fingers. "Perhaps the excitement was too much for him?" His face had a crest fallen look to it and it's cute affect was lessened by the huge blood splatter on his cheek. "What do you think?" Matthew nodded, smiling a bit. "Maybe...but he sure does taste good." The dreamy expression on his face was an indication that most of his attention was on his syrup. Arthur sighed and began walking out of the kitchen. "Just don't stay here too long. They'll be looking for him." With his plastic smile stuck to his face once again Arthur walked out of the kitchen leaving footsteps of blood in his path.

* * *

*sigh* Finally! I'm so happy i got this chapter out. I'm sorry for the long wait for any one who has been waiting. France was the first to die! Who will be next? what 2P! nation with be presented next chapter? all of the questions and more will be answered in the next chapter. (whenever that is...)


End file.
